Freddy Gets Burned (Again)
by Scarlett Hyde
Summary: Freddy may have made a bad choice in his latest teen target. Can he defeat her? Or will he just be savagely burned (again)? (PLOT TWIST AHEAD)
Renya opened her eyes to find herself in a dark boiler room, everything bathed in an odd red glow. Glancing around, Renya tried to see if there was an exit, her crimson hair swishing as she turned her head. Hissing pipes and elevated catwalks surrounded her, and there didn't seem to be any real source of light.

However, her search of an exit was stopped by the sight of a silhouette of man. A low chuckle came from him as he stepped forward into the light, revealing he was wearing a torn... Christmas sweater? Yep, that was indeed a Christmas sweater. He had a fedora on his head (who even wore those anymore?) and was badly burned. He had a glove fitted with razor on his right hand, and he drug them across the side of one of the pipes. The resulting sound was akin to someone scraping a knife on the underside of a metal chair as made Renya cover her sensitive ears.

"Hellfire, stop that!" she snarled, eyes shut in pain.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did that hurt? My _deepest_ apologies," the burned man chuckled, advancing on Renya.

Renya looked up at him, deep amber eyes narrowed and angry. "Who the heck are you?" Renya asked, in a bad mood as her ears were still ringing to a degree. She knew who the burnt man was (who didn't?) but she wanted to be sure.

"The name's Freddy... Freddy Krueger," he said, taking off his hat and giving her a mocking bow, claws flashing in the dim red light.

Renya wasn't impressed in the slightest. "What's with the fedora, Fredward?" Renya asked him, not at all fazed by the savage looking razors on his right hand. She had seen much worse in her many years.

Freddy looked back up at Renya, shocked the teen didn't run screaming from him as most people did. "Huh?" he asked, caught off guard by the question as he straightened up.

"I said, what's with the fedora? I mean, really?" Renya repeated, crossing her arms as she eyed the man up and down.

"You're... you're not afraid?" he asked, the shock in his voice letting Renya know she had indeed startled the Dream Demon or in the very least shocked him.

"Why would I be afraid of a man who looks like a burnt slice of pepperoni pizza?" Renya asked, raising an eyebrow.

His eyes narrowed, and Renya could see she'd hit a nerve. Perfect. " _Because_ ," Krueger said slowly as he settled his fedora back on his head. The word nearly a growl due to the way it was pronounced and drawn out. "This burnt pizza slice could easily slice you into little pieces." He gave his clawed fingers a wriggle for emphasis.

"What? With those butter knives?" Renya scoffed, gesturing towards his glove. "I doubt it. What's with those anyway? You trying to compensate?"

Freddy looked more and more agitated, especially at that last comment but Renya wasn't afraid. If anything, she was having fun teasing him. Pissing off those she really shouldn't piss off was her favorite past time. "Why aren't you afraid of me?!" he roared, the scene shifting to where they were both standing in front of an old, dilapidated house. The address read 1428.

"Are ya deaf, Pizzaface McGee?" Renya asked, not at all fazed by the sudden scene change. It was a dream after all, and such things were bound to happen. She'd caused her far share of dream scene shifts anyway. "It is really hard to be afraid of a pizza slice who smells like a burnt toaster and has the terror appeal of a fairy princess. Now, do the sighted world a favor and slither back into whatever oven you came from," Renya said, turning away from him.

Freddy snarled in anger and tried to run Renya through with his claws, but Renya dodged to the left, avoiding them with practiced ease. This wasn't her first rodeo. She turned around to face the burnt and highly agitated Dream Demon. She could almost see the steam coming out of his ears. "Is that the best ya got, Mr. Crispy?" Renya taunted, a smirk on her face. "My grandma had better aim that _you_." Her tone similar to that of a kid teasing another on the playground as she placed her hands on her hips and leaned forward slightly.

Freddy gave a furious roar and tried to grab Renya, but her alarm woke her up with a piecing beeping. Renya sat up in bed, then looked over at the Nightmare on Elm Street movie poster on her wall. Renya rubbed the sleep from her eyes. "Ugh, I should really stop watching these horror movies before bed," Renya grumbled, then froze as a sinister voice whispered next to her ear, "Indeed you should. After all... sweet dreams are overrated."

Then it went black.


End file.
